


Maybe They're Fireflies

by BlueBloodBlueHeart



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Fire, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Poetic, Rejection, Sad, Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBloodBlueHeart/pseuds/BlueBloodBlueHeart
Summary: A small artistic piece on the relationship between Dr. Robotnik and Agent Stone
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Maybe They're Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing something like this and I think it turned out pretty good so I hope you like it! If you do be sure to leave a kudos and a comment.

You look up at the stars and think maybe you aren't as small as you feel.  
It's a strange thing to ponder when most people look into space and feel dwarves but you feel so connected to the world around you that suddenly it's not just you, it's everything around you.  
So for a second you forget that your world is falling apart. You forget the tears rolling down your face and focus on the stars.  
Because the stars are always there.

Everything always starts as a thought. More so a feeling that blossoms into a thought but the thought is there nonetheless. You were so glad you could think, because it led you to having this thought. This one thought. And it changed your world.  
It started with respect, for his genius, his talent, his strength and willpower. Then it blossomed into admiration, for his creativity, his looks, how he lit up when explaining complicated formulas. You found yourself looking at him more often than not.  
He was nice to look at.  
Soon enough the admiration turned into a well and true feeling deeper than just a simple lust. You felt it in your heart. You know it's your heart because your brain was never focused on the domestic life but every spare moment was thoughts of eating breakfast with him, sleeping next to him, holding his hand.  
Despite your love for the man you were always scared he would find out. He didn't seem the kind to tolerate it. So you didn't say anything. Instead you stayed in the moments where his hand would brush yours, when his eyes would lock onto yours, when he would stand not too inches from you and you knew that if you moved only slightly you would kiss him- oh you could kiss him. And the world would burn down around you. But you never did.  
The world burned just fine without your help. In a good way, at least for a little while. The flames ate at your edges everytime you thought of him, the heat swallowing you whole in a way he might never understand. See the thing about flames is if you're gentle they don't hurt. If you know what you're doing. You didn't really know what you were doing but you loved the burn so you let the flames lick at you every chance you got, keeping in mind they were in fact flames you tried to be careful.

There was something so beautiful about burning.  
A beauty in the way your skin tinted red with the glow of the flames and you felt a heat surround you that would never be natural. There was a beauty in the fact you could light up the night just thinking of him. You're hands would catch fire and scare off the demons in the corners of your room and you always liked to think that he saved you. You always wanted to be saved.  
Of course he never actually saved you, he never once bothered to. He didn't even bother extinguishing the flames. He acknowledged them. He pointed them out. He ridiculed you. He laughed. And that's when the flames started to hurt. They were still beautiful, but they hurt.  
You had grown too reckless and now instead of lightly brushing against your skin the flames devoured you. They tore through skin and left char in their wake and suddenly the monsters weren't scared of the light, they were tempted by it.  
They could smell a feast.  
You tried to put it out.  
You tried so badly.  
But he was holding the extinguisher. He was keeping it locked up. You thought maybe he would care if you could spread the flames to him but they never dared leave you. They would dance away from your skin and cast shadows on the walls but they never strayed far. They were yours after all. You had started it, you had to take care of it.  
So why did he have the God damn extinguisher?  
Why didn't he care that you were burning? That you were dying? He had given you the God damn match so why couldn't he be bothered?  
Well he hasn't exactly given you the match. You had found it one day and you knew it was his.  
You lit it anyway.  
The fire was still so beautiful.  
Stop thinking about the fire.

So maybe you couldn't extinguish the fire, oh well. They would burn away on their own eventually right? They had to. They would loose kindling eventually. There would be nothing left in you to burn.  
You still felt warm.  
What did I say about the fire.

You thought you saw a spark one day, when you had grown used to the fires consuming you, you thought you saw the glow of the flames on him. You got scared. You had spent so long hoping he would catch fire you had forgotten to worry about who's match would light him.  
You let yourself think about the fire.  
_It burns_.

"Doctor can I ask you a question?" Stone asked one day, cutting through the silence that had been filling the lab.  
"Yes you can. And you did. Now let me get back to work." Robotnik spat, not bothering to turn away from the scan he was running.  
"Th-that's not what I-"  
"I know what you meant. But you should know by now how I feel about stupid questions. If you're going to ask something just ask for God's sake." Agent Stone had been working for Robotnik for years. He still slipped up every now and then. Stupid questions, unintended sarcasm, wrong answers. It was hard to remember to hold his tongue sometimes.  
"Do you... ever think about me?" This caused Robotnik pause. I mean of course it did. What kind of stupid question was that? Yes Robotnik thought about Stone! What was he supposed to do, cause his neurons to somehow pathologically block out any stimuli from the agent? Robotnik wasn't an idiot though. He knew what Stone meant. The crackling of fire started up in his chest. The taste of smoke burnt the back of his throat.  
"What does that matter?" It mattered a lot. Obviously. But Robotnik couldn't give Stone that satisfaction? He had known the agents feelings for a long time. Learned to ignore them. He had hoped the agent had as well.  
"I just... sometimes I wonder if I matter to you. If you think of me at all outside of work." Robotnik tended at Stone's words. The burning sensation in his chest grew stronger, the roar of the fire growing in his ears.  
"What am I supposed to say to that?" Robotnik growled, still not facing the agent.  
"I don't know I-"  
"What do you want me to say? That I care about you? That I love you? That I spend nights awake thinking about you and that it drives me insane? Is that what you want to hear?" Spat Robotnik, tensing up and feeling like the fire was going to explode out of him. It was all consuming.  
"I-is that true?"  
"What does it matter?!" Robotnik roared, sending his chair falling backwards as he turned to face agent Stone. "Feelings are so disgustingly human and so utterly useless that even if I did care about you I wouldn't do anything about it because I have my own things to worry about! I can't go spending my precious time filled with thoughts of- "oh what does Stone think of me?" "Will I see Stone soon?" "I wonder what Stone is doing?" It's pathetic agent!" Flames poured out of Robotnik's mouth like molten lava, spilling onto the floor and causing smoke to rise to the ceiling. Stone looked at him scared.  
"Love isn't useless sir. If it was humans wouldn't have evolved to-"  
"You really think that matters Stone? What evolution chose? Why do some of us have attached earlobes while some have unattached? Why haven't we evolved to be a superior species? Evolution exists but it has no say over what's important or not. It only cares about what helps us _survive_." At this point flames had started burning on Stone's hands and arms, burning him up. Neither of them noticed the others smothering flames of course, because they were entirely fake. Simply metaphors and feelings of the pain that they ached with so terribly.  
"I love you." Stone said. It was true. They both knew it. It didn't matter though.  
"I don't care." Robotnik said. It was a lie. They both knew it. It didn't matter though.

Two people look up at space. Let's say one of them is you. The other one is also you.  
You think that the stars are far too small for what they really are. You know what they are supposed to be. They are bigger than anything you can ever imagine.  
You also think the stars are far too big. Too close for comfort. You could reach out and grab them and hold them next to your heart. You could wish on them all you want.  
Maybe they aren't stars.  
Maybe they're fireflies.  
You know fire too well.  
Don't think about the fire.


End file.
